Are you Afraid of The Dark?
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Inspired by the story Taken. Hermione has been captured she is Alone in the dark. She hears a voice and it wants something the voice that thrives on death and fear. Rated T for mild torture and death. Set in the Hogwarts era.
1. Chapter 1 Alone

**Are You Afraid Of The Dark?**

**Chapter 1 Alone**

She was all alone in a dark room. Wrists bound together behind her Terrified of what would happen next.

_"are you afraid yet little witch" _

She heard a Voice

"I'm... i'm not afraid of you" She murmerd

Her head was pounding, She felt as though she would never be happy again, like all the love in the world was gone. The darknesss was taking over surrounding her. Her head filled with a low moaning sound.

"STOP" She screamed "STOP IT PLEASE"

_"Are You afraid yet" The voice called_

She didn't hear it, Drowned out by the terrible screams. She heard a Rumble, Like thunder, Then Rain, she heard it she felt it, falling on her. The Rain started pounding harder and harder it was up to her waist now.

_"I Can hear your thoughts Little Witch and you are afraid" The Voice Said_

She was going to drown here, In this little room, Concealed by the darkness, Swallowed whole into an unforgiving world. The rain was getting stronger, the water in the room started to rise. Her ears filled with a terrible ringing sound. Her head pounded with pain. She felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest, and was now bleeding out, slowly floating away in the Rainwater. Slowly slipping away into unconsciousness.

_"are you ready to give up"_

Waking up slowly to the sound of footsteps. Opening her eyes. Finally in the light, in the open air. "Awake are we then" she heard a voice. Hermione wimpered painfully.

"Where am I?" She asked "who are you, what do you want with me"

"I dont want anything to do with you, Fithly mudblood all i want is your friend"

"who?" Hermione asked

Hermione didn't remember anything, Nothing. The last thing she remebered was she was with two boys at school, A Special School. A school of magic. All the Memories came back to her slowly at first but then they started flooding her mind. She didn't know if they were true or made up. Hermione didn't know what to think.

_"Ready to give up yet, Your friends aren't coming for you, they don't even know your Alive"_

No that can't be true Hermione thought, My Friends are going to come for me, They have to come for me, They will Come I know they will, They can't leave me here to die, they just can't.

"As if you don't Remember Maybe a little Pain will... Spark your memory... Crucio"

Hermione screamed under they curse, Everything was Black, Pitch black Dark, Everything Hurt It felt like a million tons of pressure were squeezing her body tighter and tighter, If felt like she was on fire, Burning, Like knives cutting into her skin.

"STOP IT STOP IT PLEASE" She Screamed

_"Your In Pain Little Witch, I Can Tell, Won't you Give up yet" The Voice called_

She never knew how long the pain went on for, but it seemed like forever. Like a Darkness that had swallowed her and was never letting go, A darkness that just kept holding on to her bringing her In and out of consciouness while inflicting a terrible Pain on her, one that could never go away.

_"The Darkness will take you away into a world of Pain,Are you Ready to give up yet"_

The pain had finally stopped Hermione woke up in the same place she had before. A small dark cellar. Concealed and hidden, Away from the world. She Began counting trying to keep herself intact, remind herself of who she was.

One-My Best friend is Harry Potter

Two- He loves me

Three- He will come for me

_"you are lying to yourself little witch, he does not love you, he is not coming, if he had been he would be here by now" _

Hermione tried to ignore the voice

Four-There is no voice, it is all inside my head

Five-

a big bang inturupted her thoughts. Somebody was coming, running down the stairs, She could tell they were in a panic. But were they coming for her?

**Alright Hi! This is my first story for this site, I would love to see what you think of it! Please review! Thanks More will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding

**This chapter will focus on Harry's POV**

**Chapter 2 Where Have you Gone?**

"where Is She!" Harry yelled angry

" we are doing everything we can to locate ." McGonagall told him calmly.

"Your not doing enough! You have no idea what they could be doing to her!" Harry yelled even more angry than before. He Turned around and left the office. Muttering under his breath. "I'f the're not going to do anything, I will... I'm coming for you Hermione"

Harry rushed up to his dorm room, grabbed the invisiblity cloak and his wand and ran down the stairs into the common room.

"whoa, Where you going mate" Ron asked

"Im going to find Hermione" He said brushing Ron off.

"Harry, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall are doing all they can, your putting yourself in danger, Don't do it mate" Ron replied

"Don't you understand Ron! every second she gone, she is in more and more danger,they could kill her, she could ber dead" Harry Said outraged.

Harry left without saying another word to Ron, or anybody else. His world felt cold, he couldn't imagine a world Without Hermione. A world without the one he loved. If She died it would be his fault, he'd never forgive himself. As soon as he steped outside he discovered that it was pouring rain, he could hear it hit the pavment, he could see the water fountian in the middle of the courtyard overflowing.

But he didn't care he was going to find Hermione. He was going find Her, he had to. If He didn't find her in time she could die. Harry pushed the thought out of his head. He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione dying.

**So tomorrow I am going to CAMP! So I won't be able to update for about a week. I have a some writing done for Chapter three already But I need some Motivation! I think 5 reviews is good, Right? So If I get 5 reviews I will Try my best to post it! Also Thanks so much for all the follows on my story it is very much appriciated to know that people like what I write! Thanks I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and If you have suggestions for future chapters that would be awesome and I will try to put In your Ideas! Thanks**

**HarmonyGames**


	3. Chapter 3 Hope

**Hey Guys I got it up, Thanks for all the follows on the story. I would like to hear what you think of it! Also I am leaving for Camp today(June 29th) so I wont be able to update for a while. Tuesday or Monday(I'll write while I'm Gone)**

She heard a bang again, but nobody was there

_"i can tell your afraid little witch, i'm not in your head, I can tell you want to cry,but nobody is coming for you, nobody loves you little witch and that makes you worthless"_

Hermione felt cold, she was concealed. By darkness Hermione felt as though she could no longer think, she had no recolection of time, she was just there. Just living without a recollection of time without memories. Just Alive, only able to live in the moment and not remeber anything after.

She had to close her eyes, they felt heavy, but she was afraid of what would come if she were to fall asleep, and slip away into a world where only darkness could not only exsist but thrive on the fear of its victims, Portraying there worst fears, Sending them into nightmares that seemed so real that it could drive people to insanity.

Hermione Heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'No she thought, no they can't be coming for me, not again, it's okay there just checking on me, yeah thats it making sure I don't escape'

The Door Opened, but nobody was there.

_"You didn't give up little witch, you have shown me bravery" The voice said_

"What do you want with me?" Hermione whispered

_"Nothing, I want nothing from you, but you need something from me, don't you little witch"_

"I...I.." Hermione stammered

_"Yes, speak my dear, tell me what is it you want"_

"I want to get out of here, I want to escape." Hermione stated, feeling confident for the first time since she'd been here, confident that she would still live confident that there was still hope.

_"Alright little witch i think we can arrange something"_

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Thanks Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you think should happen next and what you thought of it!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows

**Chapter 4! Yes I am back from camp I currently have 3 posted stories I am working on. On one other one I have not posted yet so I hope to update soon. Please check out my other stories. I think you will enjoy Dissapear and This Is A Game of Death which is based off off the hunger games. It gets better as it goes on I promise if you review I will Love you! Anways please review and tell me waht you think should happen next.**

Harry wondered for hours, in search of his love, Hoping to find her. Hoping she wasn't dead. He walked through the forest that led to the Malfoys.

"she must be here" Harry whispered to himself. "she has to be" Harry saw it in the distance the dark looking Mansion, with tall hedges around it to keep intuders away. Then he thought, how do I get in. He relized it was stupid not to have a plan. Not to know what he was doing.

Thunder still roared in the distance and lightning crackled even though the rain had stopped.

He walked closer and closer towards the Malfoys, running faster and faster, as if Hermione was lying somewhere unconscious, hurting or dying. 'what is she was scared, terrorized or hurt, what if she was already dead'

'this is my fault' Harry thought 'if she dies its all my fault' Harry was near Malfoy Manor now close enough so he cold see the front gate. Close enough to hear Screaming. Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione, he couldn't help to think it was her, but he was still far away. Was it really Hermione? Or was he only hearing things?

"what do you want?" Hermione asked the voice

_"In exchange for you escape, you must kill" The voice told her_

"Who?" Hermione asked

_"You must kill the one closest to your heart, the very center of your heart the one you love the most the one you cannot live without" The voice replied_

"And what if i don't" Hermione asked

_"The shadows wil haunt you as long as you live, you will never again feel joy or love, and when you perish they shall drag you with them, and you shall become one of us" The Shadow said._

"Do you know, who it is, the one I love" Hermione asked

_"The one you love, Is named Harry, is that correct little witch" The shadow asked_

"Yes.. I love him" Hermione cried

_"If you wish to escape little witch you must kill him" The shadow told her._

"And what if he dies, and its not me who kills" Hermione asked

_"Then you must kill the one who is next in line" The voice called _

_"I know where she is"_

"Who's there?" Harry asked

_"I know where she is"_

"Hermione.. Do you know where she is"

_"I do"_

"Where is she! Take me to her, show where she is!" Harry yelled

_"she is here.."_

"Where!" Harry shouted

_"With me.."_

"I... can I..."

_"yes, you may have her... In exchange for something"_

"Yes... anything. What do you want?"

_"You must kill"_

"Kill? Kill who" Harry asked

_"Luna, Luna Lovegood, does that ring a bell "_

"yes" Harry said

_"If you do not kill her, I will kill Hermione"_

"Alright" Harry said "I will...Where is Hermione"

_"coming"_

**_Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon! Please Review Thanks so much for all your support so far! _**


	5. Chapter 5 Safe and Sound

**_Yes it is a little bit shorter but I really wanted to give what I had written today since you are such great supporters! _**

_"Your friend is here for you little witch"_

"Harry, Harry is here..."

_"yes"_

Everything went dark. Hermione was now in the woods, she stumbled out of the trees, she saw Harry in the distance and stumbled into his arms.

"Harry" She called

"Hermione" He replied

"Harry I'm scared"

"It's alright, everything is alright now"

But she knew everything wouldn't be alright. The shadows would haunt her forever. How could she kill Harry. How? Even though she was safe, safe for now with her best friend. She had a choice to make. She could tell Harry about the deal she had made with the mystery shadow. She could keep it a secret and be haunted for the rest of her life to only die as a shadow. Little did she know that Harry had also made a deal with the same shadow.

"Harry, can we go now"

"yeah, I have something I need to do. You going to be okay"

"Yeah I'll be okay"

But she knew inside that It was not okay. She was not going to be okay.

Harry arrived with Hermione back at the school. "How are you?" Ron asked hugging her.

"fine, a little shaken, but I'll be okay" She replied softly

"You Sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "we shoulf take you to the hospital wing" Ron suggested

"No, No Ron I'll be fine" Hermione said brushing him off.

"But Hermione I really think that..."

"I said I'll be Fine!" Hermione replied cutting him off. Leaving Right afterwards.

**I would like to thank you all for being super awesome and supportive Raf13, kchurchy85,eightman,KelseyHalliwell,SUZITROUBLE,potterhead0013, simdone And Most of all to: AllWasWell1107 - for your continued support and reviews on both my stories! If I missed you please message me so I can add your name!**


	6. Chapter 6 Silence

**Yes I know I know I know its short but icant updat for a little while since I need to work on my other story Dissapear to. I really wanted to give you what I had. Sorry For This Being so short. Leave me a review if you would rather wait longer for longer chapters or have shorter ones ever day or so. Please review thanks so much!**

Hermione walked back up to the common room. One week, she had one week to make up her mind. Otherwise the Shadows would haunt her until the day she died, and then drag her into the Shadow world.

"Hermione, you in here?" Harry asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, you need something Harry" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that your alright, What happened to you Hermione, you need to tell me"

"Harry, I told you that I'm fine! Nothing happened thats worth telling alright! Don't worry about me." She said getting up from the couch and walking towards the girls dormatoires. 'what am I supposed to do' Hermione thought 'I can't kill him, I Certainly do not want be haunted forever by shadows', 'can I tell what happened'.

"Hermione!" Harry called "Afternoon classes start in 10 minutes, you coming" He asked.

Hermione grabbed her books before yelling out her reply. "Hey" she said to Harry walking right passed him not stopping to look at him. "coming?" she asked when she was already out the door. Harry followed her. "Hermione wait" Harry yelled. Harry finally caught up with her at the classroom door.

"Hermione you have to tell me whats wrong sometime."

Hermione hadn't talked to Harry all day, she didn't appear at dinner either.

"whats up with Hermione" Ron asked

"I don't know?"

"Excuse me Ron, I have something to do" Harry said, As he watched Luna leave the great hall getting up shortly after and following closely behind her.

**To all my readers! Thanks! Especially those who leave me all the amazing Reviews! Follow and Favourite! Raf13, kchurchy85,eightman,KelseyHalliwell,SUZITROUBLE,potterhead0013, simdone And Most of all to: AllWasWell1107 - for your continued support and reviews on both my stories!**


	7. Chapter 7 Death by Love

**To all my readers! Thanks! Especially those who leave me all the amazing Reviews! Follow and Favourite! Raf13, kchurchy85,eightman,KelseyHalliwell,SUZITROUBLE,potterhead0013, simdone And Most of all to: AllWasWell1107 - for your continued support and reviews on both my stories!**

"Oh Hello Harry" Luna smiled "How are you"

"Fine, Luna just fine..." Harry said trailing off.

"you seem a bit troubled Harry, would you like to take a walk."

"That would be perfect Luna" Harry said nervously. 'How can I be doing this' Harry thought to himself'.

Luna led Harry out into the forest a little bit. "What are they?" Harry asked.

"threstrals" Luna replied. "They can only be seen by people who've seen death"

"You know someone who's died then" Harry asked

"Yes, My mother died when I was very young" Luna told Harry dreamily.

"I'm sorry Luna" Harry murmered. as he raised his wand to her she looked into his eyes. "Why" He could see her mouth. A flash of green light filled the forest. "Im sorry" He repeated. He saw Luna there on the forest floor. Her blonde Hair, her now dead eyes. Harry looked at her feeling terrible for what he had done. He knelt down Beside her. "It was the only way to save Hermione Luna, I'm sorry" He picked her up in his arms and brought her down to the hospital wing.

He saw Hermione laying there. "Hermione what happened" Harry asked

"Oh, Hi Harry" Hermione replied sadly.

"Not feeling well" He asked sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Well, Harry There is one thing" she says lookign a little sad.

"whats wrong?"

"Well you know how I escaped the Malfoys, I made a Deal, with this Shadow voice thing" Hermione cried.

"What deal did you make"

"I... I sa..said I..I'd Ki..kill You" She sobbed

"Oh Hermione." Harry said hugging her "I'tll all be alright"

"No, Harry it won't, I have one week to do something about this" Hermione said

"Otherwise what?" He asked

"I'll never again feel Happiness or joy or love and when I die, I will be dragged into thier world and become one of them"

"Hermione you have to" Harry said.

" No, Harry I couldn't possibly" she cried

"I don't want you to end up like that" Harry said

"I can't kill you Harry, I just can't" Hermione sobbed

Harry grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes "Look, everything will be alright, you'll have Ron. I want you to be happy Hermione, If I had to see you depressed everyday I would blame myself" Harry told her. Hermione looked down at the floor. "Hey" Harry said "It'll be fine, just do it"

"alright" Hermione replied Crying

"I love you Hermione"

And There Harry lie dead in front of her all because of two words she had said and the last four he had said to her.

**BET YOU WERE NOT EXPECTING THAT! FINALE TODAY YESSS FINALLY DONE! LET ME KNOW WAHT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER OF THE STORY ANY IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED DIFFERENTLY OR IF YOU WANT AND ALTERNATE ENDING CHAPTER! LEAVE IT ALL IN THE REVIEWS THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**LETS PLAY A GAME! TRY AND GUESS HOW OLD I AM!(I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK!)**

**LOVE, HARMONYGAMES.**


End file.
